


非典型ABO文学

by kukiiiiii0309



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kukiiiiii0309/pseuds/kukiiiiii0309
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 2





	非典型ABO文学

宝贝们，ghs这种事不需要铺垫咱们直接来😄

非典型ABO，宝贝不要杠哦(´-ω-`)  
alpha易感期会变得粘人，情绪不稳定会变成小哭包哦(´-ω-`)

因为是小哭包所以还可能会有点ooc哦，慎点

文俊辉从浴室里出来，脸还红着走到了墙上的日历前。

“又到了那几天了……”

说着文俊辉的手不自觉的游走到了自己的臀部，感受着从体内分泌出的粘液，还散发着热气和一股发/情柠檬薄荷信息素的味道。

同样，急切寻找着文俊辉的全圆佑一来到楼上就闻到了宁人愉悦的味道，脑袋一转想起已经到了那个日子。

“额啊，嗯……”

打开门的全圆佑就看到了一只脚跪在床上，一只脚撑着地，用手安慰自己的文俊辉。本来就在易感期的全圆佑，因为今天一天都没看到文俊辉所以身体变得更加燥热了。全圆佑抑制住自己，吞了口口水，扯着领带向文俊辉走去。

“俊尼，我TM想疯你了。”

全圆佑抓住文俊辉的两只手往自己怀里一送，本来快/射了的文俊辉被突然劫持差点骂了出来，闻到全圆佑身上的味道，又精神了起来。

“圆佑……快帮帮我。”

文俊辉含着泪水，软在全圆佑的怀里还不忘记往全圆佑敞着的白衬衫里面蹭一蹭。全圆佑被文俊辉蹭的心痒痒，再加上刚才被文俊辉身上信息素和他手上精/液的味道刺激，一个转身就把文俊辉压倒在床上，两人迫不及待地咬上对方的嘴唇。

“俊尼今晚不要离开我，我怕我真的会想你想到疯。”

易感期的全圆佑一改平常的高冷，撒起娇来文俊辉都自愧不如，一套一套的。

可是文俊辉现在哪里有心情去想这些，两人易感期和发/情期撞到了一起，该有多么麻烦啊。文俊辉搂住全圆佑的脖子把自己胸前的粉红往全圆佑的嘴里送。

“圆佑，今晚我是你的。”

这下子全圆佑可就毫不客气了，用舌尖亲挑着文俊辉胸上的两点，亲够了就用牙齿轻轻地咬，含着咬着吮吸着，想把对方身上的味道一点不漏地吃到肚子里。

身下的文俊辉配合着全圆佑的动作，身体一阵一阵地颤抖着，身体也是彻底没力气了，搂住全圆佑的手缓缓掉下来，全圆佑停下嘴上的动作，抓住文俊辉的双手。

“俊尼，帮帮我解皮带。”

文俊辉的手被全圆佑带到腰间，稍微碰到了全圆佑的凸/起，那股子热气吓得文俊辉手腕一抖。

“拜托了……”

全圆佑放开文俊辉的手，环着文俊辉的脖子，头埋在文俊辉的颈间。文俊辉的手不住的颤抖着，忽然感受到颈间有一股热流。全圆佑，哭了？

“圆佑，我不会离开你的。”文俊辉摸了摸全圆佑的脑袋，控制住自己颤抖的手，三下五除二地的解开全圆佑的皮带，还帮全圆佑脱了裤子，看  
着全圆佑下身肿大得吓人的性/器，吞了口口水，把自己的手移到了上面。文俊辉握着小圆佑，用手指指腹轻轻地摩挲着前端。

“哼~”身上的全圆佑轻哼了一声，“俊尼，你今天去哪里了，我好想你。”全圆佑抬起头来，露出哭红的脸颊。没等文俊辉回答他，又吻上了文俊辉的唇。

这个吻热烈绵长，倾注了全圆佑对文俊辉所有的爱，吻里还夹杂着咸味的泪。

“俊尼，我好想你，不要离开我。”全圆佑委委屈屈地看着文俊辉，眼里的泪水再次决了堤。文俊辉稍微恢复了一点理智，看着身上的全圆佑，瞳孔震动了一下，全圆佑易感期怎么那么软，软的好想反攻......

文俊辉摇了摇头，拍拍全圆佑的头，搂住全圆佑的脖子吻了上去。

全圆佑两只手也不闲着，一只手挑拨着小圆佑，另一只手放到文俊辉的胸前捏着他的小葡萄。文俊辉身子不由自主的扭动着。发/情期的文俊辉似乎更色/情了点，脸红像是可以滴血，眼里充满了渴望。

虽说嘴被全圆佑侵占了，但是因为亲吻，以及舌尖一次次的触碰文俊辉还是舒服地呻吟了起来。双手收回，放到全圆佑的背上。

胶着的嘴终于分开，文俊辉便忍不住的凑到全圆佑的耳边，声音沙哑却又诱人地对全圆佑说:

“圆佑，快来刺穿我。我忍不住了。”

文俊辉从脖子根红到了脑门，全身烫的不行。全圆佑擦了擦眼泪，抱着文俊辉翻了个身。

“俊尼流了好多水呢。”全圆佑先是放了一根手指在文俊辉的小穴处打转，再用两根手指伸进去进行扩张。

“俊尼小穴里面好滑啊，看来分泌了许多肠液呢。”全圆佑说着，手指在文俊辉的后穴里一进一出，文俊辉温热且紧实的后穴也跟着吸合。

这时全圆佑翻开枕头，拿出藏在下面的一管带有催/情效果的润/滑/油，文俊辉正在发情期如果加上这个润/滑油，会更爽吧。全圆佑想，往手上挤着润滑/油。

“俊尼，屁股抬高点，我给你抹润滑油。”

文俊辉抬高了屁股，粉嫩的小穴露在全圆佑的眼前，隐约还能看到前面精神的小俊尼。全圆佑伸进三根手指，把润滑液往文俊辉小穴深处抹，文俊辉感受到增加的手指，舒服地哼了几声。

全圆佑觉得差不多了，抽出了手指，往文俊辉身上一压，抓住了文俊辉的性/器，嘴在文俊辉的背上种着草莓。

文俊辉感受到全圆佑的手正在自己的下面疯狂抽动，身子不住的颤抖。渐渐地，润滑油的效果起作用后，文俊辉感觉自己的身子热的很，口干舌燥的，便转头向全圆佑索吻。

文俊辉的舌头在疯狂往自己嘴里递，身体也在不断地扭动着寻求快感。全圆佑察觉到自己也肿得生疼，便轻轻推开了文俊辉的头，准备进攻。

“圆佑，不要，快来操我......”

文俊辉眼泪汪汪地看着全圆佑，全圆佑脑子里的弦也断了，按住文俊辉的腰，把自己的老二往文俊辉身子里顶。

文俊辉感受到后方的巨物，因为刚才扩张没做到位，后穴被涨得生疼。全圆佑也感受到了文俊辉的小穴比平常要紧一些，于是满满地抽出一大截来，又慢慢的满满当当地往文俊辉身体里送。

后穴里的皱褶一次次的被全圆佑的性/器抚平，摩擦带来的愉悦感使文俊辉的大脑开始待机。

“圆佑，快一点，我想要。”

全圆佑听到后猛的一下把小圆佑插进了文俊辉的后穴，让文俊辉舒服的叫了一声。

全圆佑在一次一次的抽插中寻找着文俊辉的敏/感点，身下文俊辉快要被撞飞失去理智。

“啊，唔啊。嗯.....”文俊辉配合着全圆佑的动作叫着床。

全圆佑的手也丝毫不闲着地揉着文俊辉的乳珠，两只大手在文俊辉的身上到处游走。

全圆佑再一次猛得进到文俊辉的身子里，似乎是碰到了那敏/感点，身下的人儿大叫一声，身子也随着痉挛了一下。

全圆佑便次次向着那处进攻，看着文俊辉一次又一次地颤抖痉挛。就在文俊辉快要到达高/潮/点时，全圆佑伸手堵住了文俊辉龟/头上的一点。

“全圆佑，你混蛋！啊~不要，嗯。”

“乖，我们一起去。”

全圆佑加快了下身进出的速度，全圆佑的火力全开让文俊辉彻底失去了理智，在晶莹剔透的液体，两人火热的身体和意乱情迷的卧室里呻吟着，嘴里不断吐出“圆佑好棒”的话语。

文俊辉下身的性/器被全圆佑憋得紫红，不知过了多久，文俊辉隐约听到身后发出一声沉闷的声音，堵在自己身下的手也放开，两个人一起到达了这场性/爱的最高/潮。

热暖的液体从文俊辉身后流出，全圆佑慢慢收回了自己的老二，抱着文俊辉进了浴室。

两人清洗一番过后躺在床上，文俊辉的脸仍旧红得滴血，额头上还贴着被汗水打湿的头发，轻微地喘着。

事后全圆佑似乎才想起来自己好像到了易感期，趴在文俊辉的胸膛上说了一番以后他听到会想打死自己的话，哭哭啼啼地睡着了......

“俊尼，不要离开我嘛。我好想你的，我的全部都是你的，不要走嘛。”

end。


End file.
